


Underneath the Ocean Blue

by chokokuriimu



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Merpeople, Not to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokokuriimu/pseuds/chokokuriimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has always been a logical, sensible child. A child who would hunt down answers to his endless questions in order to make sense of the world around him. All that changed when he saw something that shouldn't had exist - a merboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Ocean Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A simple work inspired on tumblr by jibblyart's Never Trust Minho.  
> Thank you for allowing permission for me to drabble this based on your art work! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> *  
> Update (23/10/2014): I'm in the process of writing for Newt's POV, titled Underneath the Blue Sky. I do hope that you are looking forward to it. ^^

The wind was blowing gently against his brown hair, as if she was stroking it caringly, knowing that he was in immense discomfort as he hang over the railing of the sailing yacht, his breakfast from the morning has exited from his mouth along with his stomach acid and fallen into the ocean blue below. He should have protested against this idea. He was never meant to belong out on sea, but his parents - rich, successful parents who had spent most of their time at work than watching him grow - wanted to throw him a grand birthday party for his eleventh year. They probably want to make it up to you, for not spending enough time with you, Thomas. Be a good boy and just go along with it, the voice of his older adopted sister echoed from deep within his mind as he lurched forward again to empty out his stomach of whatever that was left in there. 

He really didn't belong out here. Damn his good nature attitude. He should have violently protested to this whole idea and asked for something else - a normal birthday party at the arcade or something. His parents were rich enough, surely they could have booked the whole place for him and his friends to celebrate his birthday rather than celebrating it here - on their own private yacht where everyone else were impressed except for him. Using his thin arms, he pushed himself upright and heaved, panting slightly as he tried to catch his breath, only to released another groan when he felt the yacht swerved side to side along with the flow of the sea and went back to the position that he had found himself him for the last half an hour. Honestly, someone should have noticed his pain right now. How could no one missed the birthday boy for all this time? Thomas mentally cursed, groaning again in pain when he felt another sudden surge of stomach acid crawling up his throat and released from his mouth. 

Next time, he was going to ask for a party at the arcade or build an in-house arcade. No more of this surprise birthday party shit. When he was done, he didn't dare to push himself upright, fearing that he would have to slump back into the same position again, so why bother? He hung there, eyes half lidded as his brown eyes followed the swirling changing colours of various blue hues of the ocean, squinting his eyes whenever the sun rays reflected upon the shifting mirrors of the waters. He saw himself, looking sickly green, despite the blue of the waters - pale skin - when did he got into that colour? He was known to have sun kissed skin from being an avid soccer player - he blinked as he tilted his head as his sharp eyes caught something else - was that blond hair? 

He felt a smile coming onto his lips even though he still felt like shit. The motion sickness has gotten to him that he was imagining things, imagining seeing pale skin and blond hair. He should really rejected to this whole idea of a birthday party. Not only that he was vomiting his stomach out and not enjoying himself, he was getting delusional as well. The yacht gave another lurched and Thomas groaned, getting ready again to taste the acid burn and foul taste on his tongue of his stomach acid only to gasped in surprise when water was splashed on to him, covering his skin with the cold water and drenching his clothes. What the hell?! The acid was caught in his throat before he forced himself to swallow it as his eyes widen, sharp brown eyes scanning around to catch whoever the idiot who dared to slash water onto him. No one was there. He was alone. Everyone at the party was in the middle of the deck and if anyone had dared to sneak up on him, he would had heard it because his hearing was perfect. He looked down onto the ocean blue with a sceptical gaze on his boyish face, he could see it on his reflection below - short brown hair, tousled by the wind, adding more to his boyish charm. Wide, curious yet sharp brown eyes, surrounded by dark black lashes, fanning against his sun kissed skin. His cheek bone was well defined - his baby fats were slowly diminishing - revealing pretty facial features that the Angels of God had chiselled - a flash of gold caught his eyes and he leaned further forward, mindful of his balance so that he wouldn't topple over. There was something there. He knew it. His eyesight was just as good as his hearing and no way his mind was playing tricks on him. He was damn sure of it. He stared closely, narrowing his eyes slightly, as if like a camera lens, his eyes focused on where he had saw that flash of gold before scanning the area around it. 

"Would you mind not doing that? It's disgusting. How would you like it if that I spit out my vomit on you?" 

Thomas blinked as his quickly look around the ocean in front of him. The voice was light and playful, a thick British accent coated it as the words were floated by with the wind that was stroking his hair. He couldn't see anything. He shook his head, he sworn that he heard the voice. Bet his legs that he did! 

"Down here, slinthead." 

What was a 'slinthead'? He wondered as he shifted his head down and there it was. The voice. Floating near to where the base of the yacht, he saw wet sandy blond hair, slick back, apart from the few strands that curled along the person's jawline. Blue eyes that rival the ocean were peering back up at him, twinkling mischievously, the outer corner of his eyes crinkled slightly as his thin lips curled into a friendly grin. And there was pale skin, a lot of pale skin. 

"Are you okay?" Thomas asked, leaning forward to get a closer look at the other kid. "What are you doing down there? The party is up here!" He has never seen the boy before, so he had not idea why he was treating a stranger to his birthday party. 

The boy laughed, a soft melodious sound as the grin on his lips stretched further. "I can't go up there, slinthead." 

There it go again, the unfamiliar word. Thomas didn't know if it was a new slang around town or an insult but other pressing questions were popping up in his head that he quickly shoved it to the back of his head. "What do you mean you can't? You wait here, I'll get someone to come get you." 

Just as Thomas was about to push himself away, the boy had quickly cried out, "NO!" 

Thomas froze, an eyebrow quirk upwards at the sudden anxious cry and asked, "Why not?" 

The other paused, tilted his head slightly as if he was unsure on how to reply to Thomas's question. "I'll show you instead." With that, something appeared and thrust itself upwards, causing some water to splashed Thomas. Still wet from before, the extra water dripping off his head and top didn't bothered him at all. Not since his eyes caught onto something golden, gleaming brightly under the sun. It was a fin. A big freaking fin; the flipper was long and wide and slightly transparent and further upward, Thomas could see it was attached to a golden tail, where he could see the sun's ray reflecting off of the scales. The boy laughed again, no doubt, laughing at how silly Thomas must have looked with his eyes widen open and mouth gaping. 

"J-just what..?" Thomas blinked and shook his head. No, this was not logical at all. Thomas has always been the logical and sensible child. Even when as a small toddler, he knew that fairytale are just that - fairytale. Nothing real and all part of one's wild imagination. That - that thing was not real. The boy was just pulling a prank on him. Thomas huffed and stared down at the boy, "Very funny. I'm not stupid. Your jokes won't work on me." 

The tail disappeared into the water and Thomas could see a small pout forming on the boyish face. "What do you mean?"

"You're playing a prank on me! And it's not funny! Merpeople do not exist! They are not real, so now get out of there!" Thomas demanded, not knowing why he suddenly felt annoyed. Probably because he was having a shitty birthday and some kid decided to make him look like a fool by playing mermaid - no, merboy. 

The merboy gasped. Thomas could see the hurtful look on the blond's boyish face with the small pout was gone, only to be replaced by a small frown. He retaliated by splashing the water with his fin again, being equally annoyed that someone decided to take him as a joke when he was just trying to be friendly and honest with the human boy. "I am not playing a prank on you! How could you say that I'm not real and do not exist when I'm right here in front of you! Gally was right! You humans are just terrible shuckfaces!" 

There he go again with the funny slang. 

Without another second, the boy thrust himself up and dove into the ocean, splashing more water onto Thomas, leaving the birthday boy further drenched. Thomas couldn't even grasped what had happened as he stood there, stunned and wet. 

"Thomas?" Teresa's call broke him out of his stupor. "What the hell were you doing? Why are you wet? The cake is getting ready to be pulled out and the guests are waiting for you to cut the cake and you decided to play around and get wet?" 

"W-what?" Thomas stuttered, unsure of how he was going to break it to his older sister about what happened."N-no, there was this boy in the ocean and he splashed me with his tail -" He stopped when he saw his sister rolling her blue eyes - though not as blue as the other boy's - and shook her head. What he was saying sounded ridiculous - even to his own ears. How wonderful it was to sound this stupid on his own special day. 

"Thomas, what have I told you about lying?" 

"But I'm not lying! He was just right there in the ocean, Go on!" Thomas urged, pointing over the railing. "He was just there! He got mad at me when I told him that he is not real -" He continued to babble about what had happened as Teresa walked over and peered over the railing, scanning the soft waves of the ocean. He knew that she was doing this to give him the benefit of a doubt - even if she didn't really believe him. 

"Well, Thomas, that 'boy'," Thomas wanted to bang his hand against the railing when Teresa emphasised on the word. He hated whenever he was not taken seriously. "Is not here. Now, why don't you go and get yourself dry and changed out of those. Did you pack the extra clothes that I told you to?" Teresa walked off, heading to the upper deck, no doubt to attend to the guests once more, "You have 5 minutes."

Thomas stood there, looking back at the ocean with a scowl on his lips. His mind was boggled by today's occurrence and Thomas doesn't like to feel confused. He was always questioning, naturally born with the intuition to keep on asking, born with the constant urge and need to keep on wanting to know more and more. This insatiable hunger to keep on finding a way out of the maze of confusion of the things that didn't make sense to him. He knew that with every puzzle, there was a solution. He just needed to keep on trying and looking until he found the answer. He hasn't gotten the answer to what had happened earlier nor did he knew who that boy was - the boy who managed to make his special day even more worse by getting nagged by his adopted sister. 

He swore, one day, he was going to get the answer. One day, he'd get that boy.


End file.
